castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Conehead Groom
The Conehead Groom is one of the bosses in Castle Crashers. Due to his very quick and powerful attacks, he is one of the most challenging bosses in the game. Background He founded the Coneheads, and is the son of the Cyclops. The Cyclops, upon exiting the restroom, was deeply saddened by his son's death, and leaves with the Green Princess. It's also presumed that Conehead Groom is the King of Flowery Field, Wedding Crash, Church Store and Parade locations in Overworld Map. Involvement He tries to marry the Green Princess after her kidnapping in his Cathedral stronghold. After crashing his party, he will take his would-be bride to the altar, where the battle will start. Following his demise, he also appears later as an undead warrior for the Cyclops, released from the same coffin witnessed earlier in the game. When the Undead Groom enters, it is believed that he does 80 damage to any unlucky players who wander near. When the Undead Cyclops is killed, the boss chest lands on him showing a ghost of the groom and cyclops. He makes one final appearance at the ending celebration, as a ghost playing a harp. Strategy The fastest way by far of killing him is to use bombs. It will only take a 4 bombs to kill him so it will only take a few seconds. On Insane Mode, you will need 40, but if all four players all carry max bombs they can carry up to 36 bombs. Another good way to dispose of the Conehead Groom is by using the "What Piano?" technique. The basic idea is to have two or more max agility characters standing at both sides of him (the farther apart the better, as he can throw bombs at you, which can knock one of the max agility players over or force them to dodge, when it could be avoided just by staying spread apart). Each character spams arrows, and the Conehead Groom will seldom touch the floor. The more players there are spamming arrows, the less probable he'll touch the floor. When he hops on the Cannon Piano and plays, he will be invincible, so don't bother attacking him. Instead, you'll need to avoid the target markers on the ground. The easiest way to avoid this is by levitating via X Y Y Levitation, or the "MLG Fly Forever Method". Also keep an eye on the Conehead Groom as he hops back off of the piano. He'll sometimes catch you off guard with a spin attack and bomb spam that easily goes through one or two potions on Insane mode, even with max defense. If he kills your teammate, don't revive them until he goes back to the piano. If the revival is interrupted by the bombs, it's not quite as disastrous as being interrupted by a spin attack (it's generally a good idea to consider it a death-wish to revive teammates as long as there are still enemies alive). Every time the Conehead Groom hops back on the organ, the barrage of cannonballs will continue to get faster as he loses more health. When using the "What Piano?" technique, the Conehead Groom will rarely use the piano in excess of two to five times. Keep moving/levitating to avoid being hit and repeat the process until he's been defeated. Side note: If, by chance, the groom is downed, he is susceptible to being stun-locked by stomps, allowing for (relatively) safe damage-dealing. This is easier with multiple players, but still possible with one (so long as you make sure to move properly, so as to keep him under your feet). Trivia * Throughout the fight, the Conehead Groom uses dark magic which suggests that he was empowered by the Evil Wizard. This is just speculation. * Despite being the Cyclops's son, the Conehead Groom is not a cyclops, as seen during the Undead Cyclops boss fight, in which his helmet is lifted. Video Walkthrough Note: Since he is part of the stage Wedding Crash, that level is included in this video. (Skip to 10:25 for the fight with the Conehead Groom) See also * Wedding Crash * Bosses * Undead Groom Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Fire Category:Enemies